A Wingman With His Unfriendly Girl
by AddMee
Summary: Follow Yoichi, a normal highschool boy with a thing that got everyone in his school paired up as lovers or couples. But then a girl transfer to his school Noire. Yoichi and Noire are the only ones who are single in the school but they don't like each other but they get closer and closer. A typical love story of a Nice-Guy Otaku and The Tsundere Girl. OCxNoire Rate - M .w.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Unfriendly Meeting

 **Welcome to another story created by yours truly AddMee. Same reason as "When They Arrived?" Just in case you get a little bored of waiting of my main story, these two stories are here to keep you occupied till the next chapter comes in.  
Now one more thing about this story is just the setting which is a normal school life setting so we won't be in the HDN world, just the characters is the same but only Noire, Uni and one special character which she'll appear in second chapter will be in it and lastly no Nero or Shiro, we got a newly found character Yoichi!**

* * *

\- Yoichi's P.O.V - = 10:46 AM Friday 28th October =

It was like any other in high school for me just helping two pairs of female and male to become couples. Right now I'm at class 3-S an high level class in almost everything you can think of, I was sent here to get a girl named Naomi a boyfriend which she already got her eyes on someone which his name is Yuiji. This was the final day and now I got Naomi and Yuiji together as a couple and now they are just happy as ever now.

"T-T-T-Thank you Yoichi-Sama-! No I mean HSGOL (High School God Of Love for short)" A young girl says as she bow in front of me along with her newly found boyfriend which to show a hint respect along with the bow.

"Ahaha~ No need to worry and please just call me Yoichi, no Sama or my nickname." I just laugh it off and so they did too. I watch them walk holding each others hand. I just sigh and head back to the hallway to my classroom.

"Now that's all now... I quite already got everyone in this whole school paired up as couples" I say to myself while putting my hand above my chin and into my thinking pose. "But something is quite missing, what is that..." I think to myself wondering about that missing spot...

"I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND MYSELF!" I screamed out which the everyone heard. And from that day on, that very message to everyone became a rumor about Yoichi The High School God Of Love.

Now to my introduction for myself, my name is Yoichi Kazuma and I live in the coastlines of Japan in what. Since my childhood I've been playing hardcore Dating Sim Game and up until now I'm still playing it and with the same knowledge given by all that, I've used that to get every female and male together as couples in the entire school. But whats always been missing is me which I don't have a goddamn girlfriend and yet I got all these Dating Sim skills for nothing if I, Yoichi The Love God doesn't even have a girlfriend of my own. But still seeing everyone happy together kind of makes me really happy but a little angry and jealous. But right now its homeroom now and just arrived to class and now sitting right at the back. Once seated, I look to the of my desk to find a empty seat. That seat belong to a friend of mine but he sadly dropped out of school recently so we not really keeping in touch now, I hardly care since his that type of friend who annoys the hell out of you. I look around the classroom and seeing everyone talking together thanks to my brilliant _"_ Gift _"_ of mine. I see everyone looking at me and waving towards which I respond back by waving back at them and a few other people were whispering each other about something. I lean closer towards them and can start to hear them a little clearly.

"Hey, have you heard there's a new transfer student arriving today and also its a girl who's sitting next to Yoichi-San!" "Whoa are you serious? And since the rumors spreading around that Yoichi-San doesn't have a girlfriend, he could score one and get her as his girlfriend Ahaha" The talk kept going on and on. But still a transfer student huh? Now I could score a overseas girl.

Not for long till homeroom start the teacher arrives to mark everyone's name down the list, it went for at least ten minutes to get the names down and few thing were said by the teacher which were meaningless to even listen to but now the teacher got to the part about the transfer which she said was she's from Japan also so no oversea girlfriend that is then and she had to transfer schools due to her moving away from her previous hometown and to here, kinda sounds like me since I have to move here due to my families work and now they're living overseas in America leaving they're poor poor son behind but I like it here, besides living in America only knowing a tiny bit of English and all out Japanese is gonna be tough for me to adapt in. Its about time, the teacher signals the new student to enter class as the teacher start writing down her name. Noire. Wait she doesn't have a family name or something, guess she doesn't want to show just yet. But still her figure is just fine, hmm... long black pig tail hair and our school uniform which is a black sailor/skirt uniform with white outlining, it matches her perfectly hehehe.

"Now class settle down, as you all know we have a new student entering our class and now please introduce yourself Ms." The teacher says as the girl in our uniform nods.

"Hello everyone my name is Noire, I just moved here to this town recently so I don't know this place too well so lets hope we can be friends." She says as she bow in front of the class which everyone claps.

"Okay Ms. Noire, you'll sit next to Kazuma right at the back row." Sensei says and Noire looks towards me, I give her wave with a smile and she gives me a disgusted look. Eh? Did I do something wrong!? She walks towards me and sits next to me without even looking at me.

"Nice to meet you Noire-San, I'm Yoichi Kazuma I guess we can be friends?" I say to her just to keep things smooth with her, she looks at me with a cold look.

"Nice to meet you too, I'll have you show me around tomorrow until I know completely about this town" She says and looks back at the written notes on the board. Whats up with her all of the sudden. I give out a concern look and continue on my own things during class.

\- Lunch Time - = 11:20 AM =

I walked out of the classroom with stacks of lunchboxes given by the girls in my class and everyone happily looks at me since they see me as a hard worker ever since I was given this title. I reached for the school rooftop and first looked at the scenery outside the school grounds, beautiful as always. I let a sigh and sat down and chomp away these lunch boxes. It took awhile to eat them all but I manage to eat it all, it really get me really tired out now, man... I... sleepy... ZzzzZzz...

\- After School - = 5:30 PM =

"Ake up!" I start to hear a voice, a girls voice as a matter of fact but my eyes lids are too lazy to open up at the moment.

"Wake up!" The voice gets louder and louder as she yells which I'm starting to feel awake now.

"I said WAKE UP!" She yell ever so loudly and I sit up fully awake. I look to the side of me and see black hair, Noire!

"Finally your awake hmph!" Noire says as she puffs her cheeks out and crosses her arms.

"Well I didn't ask you to wake me up in the first place..." I shot back at her and she looks at me with anger.

"Your suppose to show me around town am I wrong!" She yells back at me and I give her a shrug as a response.

"But did give you a answer back then...?" I say and she gives me a annoyed look knowing that I've already won this argument.

"F-Fine, b-but at least walk h-home w-w-with me..." She fumble her words which I got the understanding what she was saying.

"Fine, Ill get you home and that will be the route you'll stay on, going to school and leaving school got it?" I say to her and she nods.

We left by the front gate of the school and she showed me the map on her phone with a marker which is her house. I give a dumbfounded look and looked straight at her, she also gives a confused look at me.

"W-What?" She say to me and changes my expression to normal.

"You have your house marked down on her phone so why is there a point of me walking you there?" I give her a poker faced look.

"Idiot! Don't you think its a little dangerous for a highschool girl like me to walk around at this time!" She yells at me with her arms crossed.

"You got a point there, fine Ill take you there lets go then." I say to her as I follow the map to her house

This town is mostly nice and peaceful, the weather here is also good too which is a lucky thing that I moved here instead of staying in Tokyo which can be hot over there. In my childhood my parents used to take me here during break and to they're previous home which is the place I'm living now but just without them anymore. I also have a little sister well not exactly a little sister but a girl that is living in my home for now since something unimaginable, not in a bad bad way of cause ahaha don't get any wrong Idea you behind that screen! Anyway me and Noire are at the street nearing to her house only twenty more blocks away which is not far in my heart or so I think. We finally reach to her house which was a ordinary house and I look to the right to a house which looked really familiar to me. Wait a sec!?

"You live next to me!?" I screamed

"Well this is a turn of events..." She said a little disappointed about it.

"W-Well anyway Noire this is our stop and now we'll see each other tomorrow." I say to her while looking up to the sky seeing how its sunset, it really makes things romantically beautiful in many ways possible.

"H-Hmph, I suppose so" Noire says as she opens her house gate.

"A-Actually about you asking me to show you around town!" I say to her while looking down to the ground.

"Hmm?" She looks at me confused

"I guess I can show you around town tomorrow since its the weekend huh?" I say with a happy look.

"R-Really?" She says

"Really." I say

"Really Really?" She says

"Really Really" I say back to her again

"Really Really Reall-" She says but I cut her off.

"Okay I get the point Noire so tomorrow morning at 11 AM how about it?" I say to her if she is okay about it.

"S-Sure, since your the only person I currently know at the school you'll show me around, be thankful Yoichi hmph!" Says Noire in her normal Tsundere fashion which makes me happily sigh.

I watch her go inside her home and waving good bye to her, now time for me to go inside and call it a day. I went inside of my home and went to my room and turned on the air conditioning in my room, even though its warm today I like it nice and cool. But a day out with Noire and we just only met too. Am I playing my cards right or what, bah doesn't matter now but what matters is tomorrow that's when Ill play my cards correctly and seriously. Well she has her Tsundere Nature of hers... not saying I hate Tsunderes no no, just saying it might be tough for me since I did have a rough time in the Dating Sim Games in which I have to go through Tsundere Routes, but still it only makes me want to smile even more and more.

"Wonder what type of ending Ill get on this route?"

* * *

 **And that concludes Chapter 1 of A Wingman With His Unfriendly Girl  
Let me hear your opinion about the story I don't mind continuing or not but still hope you enjoy this chapter.** **See-ya ~~~~~~\O 3O/~~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Unfriendly Day Out

 **AddMee here again for Chapter 2 and sorry for the long wait, got a little busy with school stuff.  
well now is the time for secret character will arrive, small hint its not the actual character but the voice actress**.  
 **Have fun guessing, its easy since I'll be putting quite alot of hints in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

\- Yoichi P.O.V - = Saturday 29th October 20XX 1:24 AM =

"..." I seriously can't sleep right now, I don't really understand why I can't though probably because today is my day out with Noire. I look out the window to the other house window, I'm taking a guess that's maybe Noire's room. _*Sighs*_ Its doesn't matter now but right now I'm getting a little hungry. With the sound of my stomach growling furiously, I make my way downstairs but I noticed lights are on in the kitchen. _'Hmm? Who is up this early in the morning, its only me and- Don't tell me'._ I rushed out to the kitchen and saw a little girl with brown hair with a light blue coat. My Imouto, Yui. She notices me and runs up to me, giving me a tackle hug.

"Ahhh~! Onii-Chan, your awake!" She snuggles against my chest and I give light pets on her head.

"Why are you up so early and how was your school trip?" I bluntly say as I pull her off of me and start to look through the fridge for some snacks like cups of pudding for crying out loud. Yui looks at me with her puffed out cheeks and slightly teary eyes.

"Boo~! Onii-Chan's cold as ever and yet people at school thinks your a nice person!" I shoots at me with less painful words and crosses her arms.

"Really? Doesn't seem like it." I shot back, but I know I'm a cold person sometimes.

"Well about the school trip Onii-Chan, its was awesome I even made a new friend too!" She says happily and jumps onto the chair with food which looks like she bought it at some store I'm guessing.

"New friend? Whats her name?" I say and look at her, she looked at me surprised which got me confused.

"H-How did you know my friend my was girl not a boy!? And her name is Uni by the way." I yells at me still with the surprised look on her face.

"Yui, Your shy talking to other boy other then me so I'm suspecting you made a female friend." I look at her with a unamused look, she gives out a angry and throws a random stuffed toy _she_ found.

"Idiot Onii-Chan, there was no need to say that to the readers." Yui yells back, I looks back at her with a happy face but behind that face is fear itself.

"You've done it now Yui." I start running after her and she runs away from me, all around the house making loud crashing sounds leaving everyone around the area awake and mad especially a house next door.

"Nnnn... Shut up... Yoichi... Idiot." The black hair girl Noire says in the middle of her sleep.

= 10:48 AM =

I slowly wake up when I heard my window open up _'Hmm... Who in the hell...'_ I open my eyes and sit up and saw a familiar black hair flowing with the wind of the window. She set her foot on the floor and looks at me with her angered tsundere face. _'Oh... crap...'_

"How long are you gonna stay in her stupid bed you IDIOT!" Noire yells and musters up for the biggest slaps I've ever got in the whole world, the slap had the huge impact sending out a super loud sound and putting me back to sleep. AGAIN!

= 10:57 AM =

I woke up from my knocked out sleep given by Noire, geez why does she have to hit me so hard... Well it doesn't matter now, I get off the bed and slowly walk downstairs and starting to hear two people talking. I finally got to the living room and saw Yui and Noire talking to each other. Good thing it wouldn't include me so I walk to the kitchen to pick up a canned drink and sneaked by the two girls but too bad Yui has a good eye.

"Ahh~! Onii-Chan" Yui calls out to me as soon as she noticed me, Just like I said...

"H-Hey Yui~ and Noire." I say to Yui happily but Noire coldly.

"Hmph Your fault you wouldn't wake up!" She yells to me

"And as I said yesterday, I didn't ask you to wake me up in the first place!" I yell back at her.

"Ehh~ Onii-Chan, Noire-Chan no fighting or else I'll... *Sniff*" Yui says as she is about to cry soon which made me and Noire reacted instantly.

"AHH! Yui! We won't fighting, not at all so stop crying Yui!" I try to calm her down and Noire jumps in to help.

"Y-Yea we won't fighting at all!" Noire says also finally got Yui convinced as she wipes the tears off of her eyes.

"Really? N-No fighting?" Yui says as she puts up a innocent face to us.

"Y-Yea no fighting right Noire-San?" I say with a happy face.

"Yes! No fighting form now on" Noire answers.

Yui now looks really happy and hugs the both of us at the same time, both of our heads were behind Yui's shoulder so we can see each other. We both bring out a angered look.

"I'll let you off this time." I say to her.

"Same here" She says back.

Yui finally lets go of us and sit on the couch watching some shows on the T.V and left me and Noire on the ground still looking at each other.

"So about the tour around town..." I say to her which she forgot about it.

"Ah- Oh right, lets get change. I'll meet you outside after." She says as she left my house.

I walk up the stairs and to my room, I open up my closet and took out black pants and white shirt, I tilt down my head in disappointment _'Man... my sense of fashion is so plain...'_ Well doesn't matter now since this is like a last minute thing. I put on the clothes and rushed downstairs and Yui is watching T.V and opens the door and waits by the wall between our houses. it took a few minutes for Noire to get out of her house.

"Oh Noire your- Ahh!" I yelled at what I have saw. She was wearing a white and pink frilly dress and two black ribbon tied in her hair, similar to an Lolita outfit. She saw me in surprise but got back to her usual self again.

"W-What!? Its common to wear this in public?" She yells out, I just facepalm.

"Well in one particular part of this town yes its common." I say while closing my eyes in a disappointed expression.

"Well if you're going to wear that Lolita outfit, might as well go to that part of town." I say while walking away, expecting Noire to follow which she does.

"Where are we going exactly." She says catching up to me.

"Lets just say it'll be the mini version of Akihabara." I say with a smile.

We walked for quite sometime to the train station and waited for our train to arrive which took about ten minutes to get to our station. We entered and sat next to each other and waited and waited for our stop for Mini Akihabara. Another twenty minutes has past, we reached to our destination and the place is beaming with enthusiastic people, buildings holding up everything anime and the latest Dating Sim game which I was planning to get while I'm here with Ms Lolita Tsundere over here and just everything here is like home paradise for me, not too sure about Noire but maybe she'll like it here as well I hope so...

"Well Noire this is our place, you'll the lead from here." I say to giving her the position to lead around.

"Wow~!- Oh I mean yes of cause." She says jumping out of her little world.

"Noire...?" I say to her quietly.

"Y-Yes?" She responds.

"Don't tell me your into-" I was about to finish but was cut off by a palm to the face.

"Shut UP!" She yells at me, I rub my hand against my cheek which is gone red.

After Noire shut me up, we walked around the place by place, many attractions were set around the parks and we got into a store where they sell figures, anime series and games that got my interest, Noire on the other hand went into a cosplay store...

"Wow~! Look at all the different outfits, Yoichi Yoichi Look Look~" She says while dragging me around to look for at a outfit. The outfit is a purple and white jacket, the pants is colored gray and its invisible since the jacket is over sized, along with purple and white pair of boots.

"Well I guess you can go and try it out then." I say and she looks at me with sparkles appearing around her head.

"R-Really! You'll wait right!?" She says all happy as she holds onto my hand which made me blush a little gonna admit that.

"S-Sure..." I say as I leave her to go to the change room.

I wait on a chair in front of Noire change room which I hear a lot of sound coming from in there. Another minute has pass and Noire opens the curtain with outfit on her. Wow she's too good in any outfits, guessing she really passionate about cosplaying huh?

"So Yoichi, what do you think about it." She says as she strike a poses in front of me.

"Well I would be lying if I didn't say that your not cute..." I say while looking away.

She blushes and rushes back to the change room and returns back to her Lolita and the previous clothing and was about to put it back where she got it from but I stop her by grabbing her hand.

"Wait a sec." I say to stop her and she does and looks at me.

"Ill... buy it for you..." I say it to her and she widen her eyes with a smiles.

"R-Really!" She says with a big smile and I just nod to her.

We went by the register and bought the costume for Noire with my money and left the store, since it was getting late now currently 5:43 PM, we went to the train station nearly missed our train. We waited another twenty minute so we kept on talking about stuff to kill some time. We stopped at our train station stop and left to the streets leading to our houses. Once arriving it was about time for dinner so I stop by my house gate and ask Noire something.

"Hey Noire, you want to eat dinner with me and Yui?" I ask her.

"Ehehe~ I guess so since you did pay for this costume" She says happily doing a twirl and finishes with a pose.

"Okay, Ill call you once I'm done and since you climbed through my window this morning, Ill be climbing through your window alright?" I says as I open the house gate.

"Okay Okay." She says as she enters her house and so do I.

I open the door saying I'm back which pretty much calling Yui, Yui appears running to me and gives me a big hug and snuggles against my chest.

"Onii-Chan~! Welcome back!" Yui says letting go of me and giving me a big little sister smile.

"Yea I'm back, Ill be cooking dinner so wait for a bit okay Yui?" I say to her as I make my way to kitchen.

"Okay~!" She says as she goes to the living room continuing playing Fairy Fencer F.

= 7:13 PM =

I finally finished cooking dinner and went to my room to climb through my window to her room. As I climbed through the window and got into Noire room, it was filled with stuffed toys and a familiar figure undressed. She notice me and we just stared at each other afraid to respond to each other.

"Uhh..." I was thinking of something to say but keep on losing on what to say.

"You..." She looked down to the floor.

"Huh?" I say to her confused.

"You IDIOT!" She screams getting the third giant slap to the face of the day.

"EEEEHHHHH!" I scream

 _ ***BANG!***_

And that day on, me and Noire got a little closer but not as close as you think. But I still think I made a lot of progress with her today, maybe it was a good choice to buy her that costume. Maybe tomorrow and later in the future will be awesome being with her and maybe soon, soon me or her will confess to each other.

= Meanwhile =

"Onii-Chan~! Dinners ready, Ehh?"

* * *

 **And that concludes Chapter 2 of this story and I hope these tiny but bad hints will help. Since I'm in a good mood  
Ill give out another hint about the voice actress and its a big one too.** **Well hope you all enjoy this chapter O 3O/**

 **Hint: This Voice Actress voiced a pinked haired character in Ro-Kyu-Bu**


End file.
